


Violet

by killingjoke89



Category: Markiplier RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Slight Smut, Violence, a few tears, actually alot, dark themes, fluffy intervals, gets really dark in some places, i have no idea where some of this comes from, split personality, this turned into a monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingjoke89/pseuds/killingjoke89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something very wrong with Mark, but there is more to it than even he knows. What happens when it rains?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violet

**Author's Note:**

> Well this came out of no where. What started as a drabble turned into a beast. This was inspired by the wonderful sin family on siniplier-blog, especially the mother of marki-sins, and the character she made up (violet) Enjoy!!

Times had been hard, there was no denying that. But she could also not deny that it was entirely worth it for the majority. It had been 8 months since her and Mark had begun dating. It had been 5 since she learned his secret. His dark secret.  
The first time it had happened, she was terrified. She didn't understand what was going on fully, and she had left partly in terror, partly in rage, and it had taken Mark turing up at her door at 3.30 in the morning, crying and begging her forgiveness, and asking for just one chance to explain. She was glad now that she hadn’t slammed the door in his face. That night they had ended up talking until the sun came up. He told her everything.  
Multiple personality disorder. It shocked her but it also made a ton of sense. He told her that for the better part of his life he was in control, with the help of medication and some pretty intense therapy when he was a bit younger. It had only really been in the last 2 years that he really had it under control. But it still was not 100%. In times of high stress, anger, danger or just a general lack of sleep it was easier to slip up. That was what had happened that day.  
Mark had been tired and more than a little stressed. His recording had broken and he had been up since 5.30am trying to fix it. While he had sorted it all out, and only been and hour late on his uploads that day, he was now in the position of trying desperately to play catch up. It had been one in the afternoon when he finally lost it. The game he had been trying to record for the next day was exceptionally frustrating, and he was so tired. He had thrown is controller across the room, and had been in his chair. He could feel the beginning of the change coming, and was desperately trying to control himself. She was in the kitchen and he hadn’t found the right time to explain all this to her yet and this had not been the way he wanted her to find out about it. His breathing was heavy and he desperately was trying to ground himself. It was then there had been a loud crash from elsewhere in the house. That was all it took for him to loose his focus. He chest had tightened and he felt like his couldn’t breathe. He couldn't stop it now. He tried to call out to her to leave, the only thing he could think of to protect her. But his shout came out as barely a whimper as he was blacking out.  
The next events were a blur to him, like watching the events occur through fog. Shouting, breaking things. She had come in at some point. More shouting. He had said some horrible things. A hand round her throat. A look of terror in her eyes. Deep within, wherever he went when this happened his heart was breaking. Then she was gone, and this dark passenger was left alone to trash the house in his rage.  
He had awoken hours later. The house was a mess. He had cuts up his hands and arms. He had called out to her but she was obviously gone. He had ran out the house jumped into his car, and speed across town to her apartment.

That was months ago. Since then this other side, Dark as Mark called him, had made appearances a couple of times. The first time Mark had not taken his meds because he had been wrapped up in script writing and lost rack of time. She had heard a loud choked off scream coming from the lounge while she was out on the decking. Running in she had found Mark on the floor clutching his chest. She had gone to his side to help and he held his hand out, telling her to stop. He eyes were pleading for help, but he managed to croak out a warning to her  
“D-dark…run!” She did not want to leave but she honoured his wish. She grabbed her bag and left, hearing Mark howling in agony as she left. She had driven home slowly, because her tears were obstructing her vision. Later that evening he had called her, in tears, asking if she could come back to him, if she even wanted to.  
“I would totally understand if you don't want to. I can't blame you. I’m so sorry. I never wanted this. I’ve tried so hard to keep this under control, but it keeps happening.”  
“Don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere. I will be right over. It’s going to be alright baby, I promise, we will figure this out together.”  
When she had arrived the house was in a state of disarray. The worst damage was a broken mirror which had exploded glass everywhere. It had very clearly been punched. When she found Mark, her suspicions were confirmed. He was in the bathroom. There was so much blood. He had shards of broken mirror in various places up one arm, with many cuts. He was doing a terrible job of patching himself up as he was shaken and very visibly upset. She took over, tending to his physical wounds and trying her best to sooth his mental ones. He stayed reasonably quiet while she worked. Just listening to her soothing words and watching her pick out glass and butterfly stitch some of the larger cuts.  
“Do you want to go to hospital? I’m a little worried about the amount of blood you have lost.”  
“No. No thanks. I don't want to leave the house right now. Please?” He looked so vulnerable, she had never seen him like this. She threw her arms round him, holding him tight. He squeezed into her, body softly shaking as he sobbed.

The time after had been extremely unexpected though. They were sat on the couch watching movies. Mark was calm, in fact they were laughing at the film, he had recently been getting a good amount of sleep and had been taking his meds properly. Out of no where Mark clutched his temples like his head was going to explode. His breathing became laboured, and he looked round at her with panic in his eyes.  
“It’s happening again. Oh god… FUCK… Fuck I’m loosing control of this. Please… please run…go!” He begged, tears welling in the corners of his eyes. As much as she wanted to listen to him this time she felt compelled to stay. Not only to comfort Mark now and afterwards, but to face this head on. She loved Mark and if this was part of him then she had to learn how to deal with it, otherwise how were they ever going to have any sort of future together. When she didn't leave but sat with her hand on his shoulder, his eyes widened even further. It hurt her to see him in so much distress but she was determined to stay with him this time.  
“What…what are… you doing? You…URRGGH…You need to…leave. I’ll hurt you. PLEASE!” He was grabbing her by the shoulders now trying to push her away, but he didn’t have the strength to. She had never been with him through this before so she had no idea what to expect. Inside she was panicking, but she remained measured and cool on the surface. His eyes were becoming unfocused and it almost looked like he was falling asleep. He was whimpering in pain. His grip on her shoulders began to loosen as he started to fall forward. She tried to lift him a little, so she could look him in the eyes. He was battling to keep them open.  
“I’m not going to leave you Mark, I love you, now keep fighting. I know you can control this. Keep fighting. Stay with me” She was trying to give him so encouragement. It seemed to work. He opened his eyes a little more, the panic in his eyes softened. He lifted a shaky had to her face and very gently touched her cheek. For a moment or two they both stayed like this. She had both hands on his shoulders, supporting him, and he had his hand on her cheek, as if that some how was anchoring him to himself.  
“I…I’m sorry. I love you. I just, well, I thou…” His words were suddenly cut off by a horrible gurgling choke in the back of his throat. He pushed himself backwards, landing on the floor.  
“Mark!” She shouted, trying to hide the fear in her voice, but failing. He was curling up in the foetal position, groaning and growling in pain. He went totally rigid, limbs taught and almost shaking.  
“Oh god… Please…no…help…” He cried very quietly before he went limp on the floor. She didn't know what to do. Was he ok? She slowly got up and knelt next to him. She put her hand to his neck to feel for a pulse. It was rapid and pounding, like you would expect from some one who had just been running or exercising. Keeping one hand to feel his pulse, she stroked his hair with the other. Her heart hurt, feeling nothing but pity for Mark. He was such a nice person, who worked hard, cared a great deal about the people around him, and only ever wanted to make people happy. For him to have this dark secret that he felt he had to hide from everyone and try and continue to live around it felt unfair. She became aware that the hairs on the back of her neck were starting to stand on end, and the horrible feeling of some one walking over her grave made her spine shiver. The pulse she felt under her fingers has changed. I was now very slow and measured, almost calm. She looked back down to find a dark pair of eyes staring back up at her. Marks eyes were normally quite dark anyway, but they had a chocolatey glow to them that radiated warmth and happiness. These eyes were not the same. There was nothing behind them, almost like staring into a dolls eyes. The smile also did not fit his face either. It was a twisted smile, not a light and uplifting one.  
This was not Mark  
She involuntarily jerked herself backwards, hitting her back against the sofa. The man at her feet pulled himself up quickly and it only took him two long strides to get to her. He lifted her by her chin and jaw, pressing in hard. She knew Mark was strong, but this was beyond even his limits as far as she could tell. Even if he was in some way physically capable of this, he would never intentionally hurt anyone. She had both her hands on his, trying to open the vice like grip on her jaw bone, but to no avail. He laughed. It made her feel almost nauseous. It just sounded so wrong. She let her hands drop and tried to regain her calm. If this imposter wearing her lovers face was trying to scare her, she was not going to give him the satisfaction.  
“So,” He said, an arrogance and sickly charm to his voice, “This is Marks little sweetheart? I must apologise, we did not become properly introduced last we met. I am Dark, and you will be doing as I say.” He punctuated the end of his sentence by squeezing her jaw a little harder, making spots appear in front of her eyes because of the pain. She was sure she had scrunched her face a little in response to the pain and silently cursed.  
“Now little one, I am going to put you down. If you try and run, when Mark comes round, if he comes round, he will have to clean what is left of you up with a mop and bucket. Do I make myself clear?” She gave a stiff little nod, but he still held onto her expectantly.  
“ANSWER ME PROPERLY!” He roared in her face. Her hands were beginning to tremble. She managed to squeaked out a very quiet ‘Yes’. He smiled perversely and put her down. As much as she wanted to run, she also did not want to test his patience or his ability to carry out his threats. She was rooted to the ground. All she wanted to do was have Mark back.  
“So, pretty little bird, what shall we do first? Is it going to be him I hurt, or you? Maybe we could think of some fun stuff to put up on his Youtube account that would get him in trouble? Or maybe we could go out and have a little fun? Hmm? What do you say sweetness? What do you want to destroy first?”  
“Why?” She tried to make her question sound more forceful then it came out.  
“Excuse me?” He spat waiting for her response.  
“Why are you so destructive? Why go out of your way to hurt things and people? You know that you would have more opportunity to get out if you were not so vicious.” She never got an answer. She just got the most chilling stare she had ever seen before pain blossomed across her face.

Six hours later she was sat locked in the bathroom with her back against the door and the lock on it. The shouting had died down about half an hour ago. But she could still him pacing around the house, and the occasional shout or wall being hit.  
She held herself. She was pretty sure she had a cracked rib, her face was bleeding in a few places and she had caught sight of the beginning of a black eye as she had raced into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. She was shaking and hurting. Her heart more than any physical pain. How were they ever going to work through this? Would he ever be ok? Her mind raced with thoughts and she was very quietly crying. She had not realised that it had gone quiet in the rest of the house.  
She stayed there laying against the bathroom door and trying to hold herself together by wrapping her arms around herself, holding onto her own elbows, arms crossed over her heart. There was a slow shuffling sound coming down the hall, and her breath caught in her throat. As the noise came level with the door, she thought that she might actually pass out through fear. She had only just managed to get away from him the first time, and holding him out of the bathroom had taken every last bit of energy that she had. If he tried to bash his way in now she was not sure that she would have the strength to hold him out again. Also she had heard the door cracking and straining with the force of his blows, so even if she could hold out, the door may not. She braced her self and listened against the door. She was sure she heard sniffling from the other side of the door.  
“Baby? Honey where are you? Baby?” She heard Mark call out. She knew instantly she knew it was him. There wasn’t the sickly poison in his voice, but instead had the warmth and emotion that Marks pleasing baritone possessed. She called out to him and heard him run to the door. She heard the door squeak as his body weight lent against it. He wanted to get to her as soon he could.  
“Baby I can’t get in. Open the door baby please!” He pleaded. Her blood ran cold. If he saw her in this state, she did not know if he would ever recover. As much as she was physically hurting, mentally he may never recover from the sight of her.  
“I…I’m okay. I just…uh… I need a minute. I’m ok.” Her voice shook as she spoke.  
“Baby, baby please open up. I’m worried about you. You sound hurt. Please don’t shut me out. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Please…” He sounded so sad. Could she really inflict further pain on him by letting him see her. To be honest though, there is no way that she could really avoid it. This was his house and she couldn’t stay in here indefinitely. She swallowed the growing lump in her throat and stood up. She looked at herself in mirror and flinched. She had a spilt lip, a few cuts on her face and lots of bruising, on her face and arms. The black eye was now almost fully formed and it looked horrific. There was a nasty looking clotting split in the middle of it. She looked like she had been a car wreak. This was going to be bad.  
She slowly unbolted the door, hands shaking. The door opened slowly revealing Mark, already looking harrowed, and exhausted. He too and a few bruises and scraped knuckles, but it was purely superficial. His face dropped into a mask of pure horror as he looked at her. It was strange to hear Mark speechless. He looked her up and down, his hands out towards her, but not wanting to touch and hurt her. She just stood, arms at her sides, trying to maintain eye contact and forcing a weak smile.  
“Oh…oh…oh fuck. Oh fuck baby, what have I done? What did I do to you? Fuck” He stumbled forward and gently put his arms around you. You could feel his legs buckling under him, so you sank to the floor with him as his body buckled beneath him. Sob after sob shook through him as he pawed at you, leaving gentle kisses and touches over each bruise and cut. He tried to hold you close and you winced as the pain shot through your torso from your injured rib. He jolted back like he had been electrocuted, giving you a searching look as he waited for an explanation.  
“I think I have a broken rib. He…he…he kicked me” she had tried so hard not to cry in front of him, so as not to inflict any further mental wounds on him, but in trying to explain, the gravity of her injuries clicked in her brain, and she could hold it in now more. She hid her face in her hands and wept. He said nothing. Very carefully she could feel arms wrapping around her and lifting her up. She looked up to look at Mark. He was not looking down at her, but tears were streaking down his face. He carried her to his room and put her gently down on the bed. He was quick to tend to her wounds, working silently with his hands trembling. She didn’t know what to say to him. She had no idea what words could possibly even begin to comfort him at the moment. But she also did not want to leave him in silence, giving him time to stew on his thoughts. She waited for him to stop. When he finished he sat on the bed next to her legs looking down at the floor.  
“This isn’t your fault, you know? It wasn’t you that did this. You would never hurt me. You would never hurt anyone. I know that. I know it’s not you. Whatever this is, this ‘Dark’, we can sort it out together. Mark? Mark please say something!” She sniffed at him. He was still staring down. She saw that it was his bruised hand that he was looking down at, not just the floor. He looked up at her, raising his clenched hand as well. Slowly and softly he brought it up to her face, judging from the tingle of pain, and the placement of his hand, he had lined his fist up to the bruise on her face. She tried to speak but he shushed her.  
“It was my hands. It’s my responsibility. This was me. I did this. I am a monster, can’t you see that? This…this…this thing inside of me, whatever it is, however it works, only wants to hurt. To destroy everything around me. If I am alone all it can do is hurt me and my stuff. I give no fucks about any material items, even my computer, and I don't care if he beats me half to death, I know he won’t kill me, because that will kill him too. But I can’t take him hurting you. I can’t. I can't do this. I love you but I am a danger to you. I can’t…” His voice cracked and broke into nothing. Her chest clenched and she could feel her heart ripping in her chest. A sudden flare of anger rose in her. Like hell was it going to end like this, because he was sick.  
“So that’s it, you’re going to give up? You’re just going to alienate yourself and let it win while you hide away from everyone? I love you Mark and I respect you, but I never took you for a coward!”  
The spite in her voice rang bitterly in her ears. But right now nothing other than a short sharp shock was going to snap him out of this. She was willing to fight for him, even if that meant having to put him back together again after she was finished.  
He sat in front of her in stunned silence, eyebrows knitted in confusion. He looked angry, stunned and confused at the same time, and she felt that it was time to use this stunned silence to hammer the point home. She might not get another chance.  
“Mark I really do love you, and I'm not willing to let you go. If I thought you wanted to leave because you were genuinely unhappy then I would, but I know thats not it. I know you are scared, and I am scared too, but this is such a small part of you, the sum of who you are is worth so much more than that. You always out everyone else over yourself. Now I'm putting you first. You can't fight this on your own. But we can do this together. I saw you almost pull it back earlier when I spoke to you. We can do this. You just have to just me. I may be bruised but I’m not broken. But I can’t imagine not having you in my life. I’m not ready to give you up, and as long as I still feel that way I will fight for this with every ounce of strength in me.” She finally finished, breathless and trebling with both fear and rage. She had spoken so fast she was sincerely wondering if he had even heard what she had said properly. A small weak smile cracked across his lips. Something like relief briefly flawed across his face. His head fell forward into his hands and he let out a soft and shaking sigh, barley masking the grief he felt inside.  
“Ok… ok. I don’t want to do this, but I don’t want to loose you either. I’m caught between a rock and a hard place. But you’re right. I can’t bare to be without you either. Also that is the only time I have ever fought it back when it’s that far along. I guess… I dunno I was really jarred this time, not only because I hurt you, which I still hate myself for, and you can’t stop me from hating myself for it” He added seeing her about to start arguing against him “But also because it was so sudden and there was nothing that would normally trigger it. No tiredness or anything, I’m up to scratch on my… Ahh fuck what time is it how longs was I out. I need to take my meds!” He bolted for the door, stubbing his toe on the way. You heard him curse all the way down. Yes that was your Mark, clumsy loveable goon that he was.

In the intervening months things had been much calmer. In fact that was nearly three moths ago now. Since that day ‘Dark’ had not reared his ugly head. However by this point the strain was beginning to show in Mark. He was still himself, just much more measured. One things said that had helped him is when she had taught him a little meditation. He would slink off now and meditate quite often. She had peeked out at him on the decking in the sunshine. He looked so unbelievably peaceful and beautiful sat there in the sun. However she could not help but notice the odd flicker in his face. Pain, fear, panic. This was all taking it’s toll on him, and she knew it was going to come to breaking point one day. But for now he was enjoying claiming control, even if was wearing him out. Even comments in videos were saying that he looked tired, and that people were worried about him. He brushed it off, but it was true. He did look tired. To be honest, his fans were not the only ones that were worried.

They were laid out on the bed. It had been a long day but thankfully the evening was cool and cloudy, a rare day in L.A. They had gone out for breakfast before going over to the grump space to do some recording. It was nice to watch Mark have some fun with his friends. It breathed seem new life into him, and he seemed to be more like his old self. She had fun with the grumps too, they were all so welcoming to her, even on the first time Mark had introduced her months ago.  
They had been running round like children all day, so by the time they got home flopping on the bed had been the only thing they had in mind. They talked and laughed. Mark was currently making silly kissey faces at her while she was fake fighting him off. This was nice. Peaceful. He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. She wiggled underneath him, giggling wildly almost snorting with laughter. Suddenly she was aware that Mark was no longer giggling, in fact he had gone stiff. He was also digging his hands a little tight against her wrists. She looked up at him to see his eyes closed tight and concentration etched into his face.  
“No… fuck you… not today.” He gasped. She instantly knew what was wrong.  
“Mark you need to let my arms go so I can help you baby” She kept her voice calm and measured. He rolled off her and onto the bed next to her with a groan. She was on her knees next to him, talking softly.  
“It’s ok Mark. You can do this. I believe in you. I love you. Talk me through whats going on, it might help.”  
“Ah…Ugh… fuck… ah fu… It… feels like I can’t breathe… like I'm being squeezed out. My vision is swimming… Fuck… Fuck I can’t… I can’t win… I can’t…” He stuttered out before writhing on the bed. She reached over and held his face in her hand.  
“Now you listen to me Mark, you can do this. You hear me. You can control this. It’s not you. it doesn’t control you. Look at me. Stay baby. Stay with me.” She spoke soothingly but firmly to him. His eyes were locked on hers, and she could see the strain in his face as he focused on staying conscious. His breathing began to slow a little, but the look of distress was still painted across his face.  
“Thats weird… This is bad… This has not happened since before the meds… oh… GET OUT GET OUT GETOUTGETOUT!” He began screeching holding his head and bolting off the bed, pacing the bedroom floor.  
“What? Whats happening hun?” He shot her a look of dread before slowly speaking  
“I can hear him. In my head. IN MY FUCKING HEAD! Fuck!”  
“Ok, ok try to stay calm, I know its hard. It’s going to be ok I promise, I’m here we can do this together.”  
“You don’t understand baby! He is saying that you are only going to make it worse by pushing him away. That he is going to hurt you. That he is gonna… oh my god… You have to leave. You have to go right fucking now.” He buckled as he spoke “Don’t argue with me this time. Just run. Run and don’t come back till I call you. Please…ugh… please go.”  
“Babe I’m not…”  
“JUST RUN! GO!” The fear in him caused his voice to rise and crack. She couldn’t move. Fear and conflict pulsed through her. He crossed the room quicker than she had ever seen him move. In one swift movement he had her over his shoulder and was carrying her towards the front door. She immediately started kicking and fighting against his grip. She didn’t want to leave him again.  
“PUT ME DOWN MARK! Mark you can beat this. I know you can. Please, please listen. Put me down don’t shut me out. I can help you.” They had got down stairs. He plopped her down in front of him. He was loosing the fight she could see it in his eyes. They were glazed and unfocused again. He had to steady himself on her shoulders. Carrying her had sapped what little strength he had.  
“ You have to go. I can’t… let you… get… get hurt. Not again. I… he’s…Plea…” He dropped mid sentence. The loud crack as his head hit the wood floor made her feel sick.  
“MARK!” she screamed, rushing to his side. This was probably putting herself in danger, but she no longer cared. This was serious. Mark was hurt. Bad. There was already a little blood on the floor.  
“Fuck, fuck Mark please, please you’re hurt. Wake up. Please!” He didn’t stir. Maybe he had knocked himself out cold while falling, meaning that Dark would also not be able to get up either. Maybe. It was certainly a hard enough blow. She had to risk it. She left him on the floor and tore through the house, heading to the kitchen, where she kept the first aid supplies. She had just got her hand on the box when the venomous voice echoed through the house.  
“Oh baby bird? Where are you. Daddy Dark is here, and I have something for you. I’m going to give it to you until you scream. Do you think you can fuck some one to death? I really wanna try. You know what the best bit is gonna be?” He laughed “The best bit is I’m going to make sure Mark watches every single second. He is going to watch as I rip you apart, violate you and break you under me. I am going to force him to look into your eyes as the light leaves them. In fact I might even let him out at just that point. Just as you croak out your last breath. Does that sound fun birdy?” He sneered. She ducked behind the counter. Her hands were trembling. So this is what he had been whispering in Marks head. While a shot of rage surged through her, it was not going to be enough to help her take on Dark. He was strong, quick and absolutely with out mercy. All she could do was hide at this point. She listened carefully for his footsteps and made her way round the counter island, planning her escape. She heard him step into the kitchen. She held her breath.  
“Marco?” He called mockingly. She waited to see which way he went. She didn't need much. Just a head start. If she could get to the bathroom she would be ok. It held out last time, and they had the door replaced since then slightly stronger with a better lock, just in case. As it turned out, it might save her life now. She heard him stumble a little as he made his way round the front of the main counter. Maybe that head injury had slowed him down a little. She felt awful for being thankful for it as she knew that Mark was injured and would need to go to the hospital when this was over.  
“Don’t be shy little bird. I just wanna play. I could even sing to you like Markyboy does if that would make you feel any better?” He said before gently starting to hum her favourite song. It sounded beautiful when Mark sang it, but hearing Dark hum it made her shudder. He was on the far side of the kitchen now. With him being injured, plus having the element of surprise she might be able to slip out before he could get to the other side of the kitchen. She could at least get a damn good head start. Keeping low and quiet she made her way to the kitchen door, which was luckily just an archway, not an actual door. She made it to the door and began a tiptoed sprint to the stairs, sucking in a little air now that she was hopefully out of earshot. As she got to the stairs her phone began to buzz and ring. It was Marks ringtone. What a prick.  
All caution aside now she pelted up the stairs at full sprint. She could already hear him bounding behind her as she got to the top. The bathroom was at the end of the long corridor, and she would not make it that far with him hot on her tail. Injured or not he was still ridiculously nimble and would catch her long before she got to the bathroom. Instead she launched herself into the bedroom which was the first door to her right and slammed the door, putting her entire body weight against it. Seconds later he could hear him pounding at the door, which was now vibrating and groaning in it’s frame. She closed her eyes and prayed silently to no one in particular.  
“Little pig, little pig let me come in!” She would have laughed if that had been Mark, but it wasn’t.  
“Mark please. I know you are still in there. Please baby come back to me” She pleaded through the door. The roar of rage on the other side of the door made her ears hurt.  
“I. AM. NOT. MARK!” Each word was punctuated with another hard blow to the door.  
“MARK PLEASE, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE COME BACK. I LOVE YOU!” The fact that her words made the beast under her lovers skin so angry made her think that Mark could hear, and that maybe this was working. Just as her hopes were beginning to rise, an arm exploded through the door next to her, sending tiny little chips of wood flying in all directions.She screamed and tried to dodge out the the way, as the arm flailed blindly searching for her. It found its mark, strong fingers circling her throat. She was on tip toes as the hand was pulling her up slightly. She gasped for air. Her vision began to swim. In that instant she felt like this was the end. She was more scared for Mark than she was for herself. After all she’d be gone. But Mark waking up to find her cold on the floor… she shuddered. I didn't bare thinking about. Her frantic wiggles were loosing their strength, but she fought on, exhausted. When she could hold her back against the door no more the hand realised her, and the door swung open, hitting her in the head and knocking her forward. Outside there was a distant rumble of thunder. ‘Fitting’ she thought. She laid on the ground, head spinning. She let everything go limp. If this was the end, then she could at least rob him of any satisfaction from her terror. She just switched off and waited. He lifted her up, and turned her to face his. She would still never get over how his expressions could twist Marks face into something so alien. His eyes were almost black they were so dark. He sneered at her, breathing deeply.  
“Not so tough now are we little bird? Oh the things I am going to do to you. Hell you might even enjoy some of it. Give me a sweet look, Mark is in here you know? Watching right now. I can hear him screaming, feel him clawing at the walls of my mind. Do you have nothing to say to him, your little lover boy?” His tone was acidic and mocking. She didn’t want to give in and answer him, but if Mark was there, she at least wanted to say goodbye. There was so much actually that she wanted to say, but now there was no time. She lifted her eyes back to his, and tried to see anything of Mark there.  
“I don’t blame you. It’s ok. It’s going to be ok. I love you” She whispered. She could not stop the tears that were rolling down her cheeks as she spoke. Dark laughed and she hated herself for giving in. He ripped off her shirt with one hand, and made equally as quick work of the strap top she had been wearing underneath. The room was a little chilly due to the approaching rain, and her skin shivered against the cold air. He ran his hand up her stomach to her breast. He squeezed painfully hard. All she could do at this point was pretend that she wasn’t here any more, that this wasn’t her body and this wasn’t happening. She felt and arm circle round her and unclip her bra.  
“My, my don’t you have a slamming rack? I think I am going to enjoy this” Dark sniggered. She felt his mouth close around a nipple. He sucked and pulled it roughly with his teeth. While his teeth hurt her, she was disgusted with herself when a shiver of pleasure ran through her after he sucked in a particular spot. Pleasure or pain though she didn’t react.  
“Is this not doing it for you little bird? Maybe I need to work harder. Or maybe you are just being a fucking tease. Either way I’m gonna make you scream for me” He said, before knocking her to the ground with a swift punch to the stomach. She hit the floor with a grunt. Tears were flowing freely down her face now. She just wanted this to end now. He lowered himself over her, hands either side of her head.  
“What was it you said? Ah yes ‘stay with me baby’, thats what I need you to do now. I don’t want you checking out on me. You are going to be with me until the end.” He spat at her. She still remained motionless.  
“WHY ARE YOU SO FUCKING LIMP? WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO? God you are annoying! FUCKING DO SOMETHING!” He screamed, and started to punch her relatedly. It hurt like hell. She cried harder and desperately tried not to scream. After the tenth strike, which landed on her nose, she couldn’t hold in her screams any more. She screamed so loud her vocal chords hurt. Dark stopped and smiled.  
“There we are you’re not dead after all! Fun fact as well.” he muttered getting as close to her ear as he could before whispering “Mark certainly doesn’t like it when you scream.” He threw his head back and laughed. “But the fun is only just beginning. I think it’s time to move on the the main event though” He said ripping off her jeans. She yelped and tried to scuttle away from him, all bravado now gone and only replaced by pure fear. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her back to him. “ Where do you think you’re going. I am going to fuck every hole I can find. I might even make some new ones!” He laughed pulling her panties off so she was totally exposed to him. The rain had started hitting the window of the bedroom, and it soothed some small corner of her mind. Maybe she could concentrate on that. She had always loved the rain. The jarring feeling of fingers being forced roughly inside her made her realised that there was no escaping, even mentally. She Cried out, she didn’t want it to feel good but it did, even though it hurt at the same time.  
“See I told you I… I uh… what… WHAT THE FUCK?!” Dark pulled his fingers out sharply and threw himself back. He roared and raged across the room, bashing into furniture and screaming at himself. “Not you, not you, you fuck. You are even more unbearable than Mark. You can’t… you can’t take her from me.” He said turning to look at her. Her blood ran cold. His look was truly murderous now. He crossed the room a top speed and was knelt by her with his hands around her throat in one fluid movement. “She is MINE!” He growled.  
The way he was squeezing on her neck told her he meant business know. She tried to struggle and fight his hands off, but he only pressed harder as she tried to pull his fingers apart. Her lungs burned. She was gasping for air, but nothing was going to get past his grip. Black spots began to to dance in front of her eyes. Her head swam. She was sure she was hallucinating as well, as there were tears falling down Darks twisted face. They were violet, and beautiful. She tried to shake it off. But she was starting to black out. Her eyes fluttered close, she could not keep them open. Some where distant, the pressure left her neck, and echoing down a long hallway she heard the whispered words  
“Hush now love. I’ve got you”

The roaring rain woke her. There was one hell of a storm beating down outside. The pain she felt across her body assured her she was in fact alive. She pieced together the last events she could remember and it made no sense to her that she was alive. Not only that but what were those weird violet tears she saw. She slowly opened her eyes. She was dressed, she noticed that first. She was wearing a loose comfy t-shirt and some board shorts. Loosing fitting and comfy, designed not to irritate any injury. Some one else had done this.  
From the corner of her eye she realised that she was not alone. Marks silhouette lit up against the window as lighting flared outside. She knew however that it was still not Mark. Something about the way he held himself, the way his arms hung at his sides, and his posture was better than Marks normally was, being a gamer he tended to slouch a little, unless he was public speaking.  
This wasn’t Dark either. Dark had on air of arrogance about him, and oozed an aura of malice. There was no such feeling in the room now. There was a feeling of deep peace in this room.  
She shifted a little and the bed softly squeaked. The figure at the window turned. Her heart stopped. What was not Mark came towards the bed, steps measured and body language strangely unreadable. He sat on the bed. She looked at him and gasped. His eyes. They were impossible. She blinked in disbelief at him. They were a beautiful shade of violet.  
He wore Marks face better than dark did. Soft and caring. The only thing that was missing was the small tells of a busy life that mark carried with him, and the glimmer of humour and mischief in his eye that reminded her of a school boy. All that emanated from this strange new other was serenity, peace and adoration. She felt so relaxed, even though she had no idea at all what she was now dealing with.  
“You…You’re…”  
“Not Dark no. I’m not the Mark you know either. Things are apparently more complicated than maybe you or Mark are aware of.” His voice was soft, caressing. He talked a little like Mark when he was sleepy  
“Who are you?” she asked, unable to shift her gaze from his impossible eyes.  
“I don’t really have a name, I don't get out much. I can’t force my way in like Dark can, nor would I ever want to. I want to help Mark but I have never been able to. My, uh, days out are limited to a certain set of conditions, which unfortunately rarely ever happen.”  
“Is it because of the head injury? Is Mark going to be ok?” He would know after all, as the was sharing his brain.  
“Mark is going to be fine. The cut was a little deep, but I tended to it after making sure that you were well and dressed. I had to take some painkillers, but I'm ok now. The lingering slime of Dark is ebbing away now. Mark is here but not. It always seems like he is far away from me, a problem that Dark does not seem to have. Not to say that Mark is more like Dark. He just has a better understanding of how this all works for some reason, and is also a much more dominant personality.” His voice was soft and curled round her ears.  
“I’m glad you… Mark… both of you are ok. So what would you like to be called? And what makes you appear?”  
“Well I come out when it rains, but only if Dark is already out when it starts to rain. He normally avoids coming out at all when it is due to rain, purely to spite me I think. Or maybe he does not want his time taken away from him, after all he does not get very much especially now. Mark has gotten so much better at controlling him now. As for what to call myself… I have no idea. I never really thought about it. I just am. What do you think I should be called?” She gave this question a little thought. But the answer was obvious  
“Violet. I’ll call you Violet.” She answered softly. There was something about this personality that was so appealing. Like the softest side of Mark, the side that got weepy at movies, and was so tender and caring.  
“I like that. It’s my eyes isn’t it?” He laughed softly. She giggled on response and then winced in pain, as the jostling of her body made her sore ribs hurt. Like lighting he had his hands upon her laying her gently back down onto the bed. After he had settled her, he laid next to her on the bed. For a while they said nothing, and relaxed listening to the sound of the rain.  
“Violet?”  
“Yes love?” His response shocked her a little, but at the same time, made her stomach do flips.  
“What happened to make you and Dark? Why is Mark like this?”  
“Well I’m not sure. I’m sure that you are aware that when he was younger he went though quite a lot? It was somewhere in that time, something in him snapped. Torn between his rage, frustration and lust, and his desire to please, his good heart, and gentle soul. We are still him in a sense, even Dark. Dark is Mark without the aspects of my personality to counter balance. Thats all we are. Magnified aspects of a broken ego, that reached a tipping point of conflicting ideals and manifested as two individual personalities, to ease his mind from being pulled from one direction to the other. As for the physical manifestations, namely mine and darks eyes, I have no clue dear.” He explained. She pondered his answer. It mad her sad to think that Mark had been through so much. She wanted to hug and soothe him. But this was not her Mark, as lovely as he was, and as comforting as she found his presence.  
“Can I ask you something love?” He asked quietly. His eyes were turned down, looking now at his hands, which he was fidgeting with.  
“Was is it?”  
“Can I kiss you? I know it’s a very strange request. considering what you have been though, I can fully appreciate if you don’t want to. It’s just… well I feel what Mark feels, well his gentler feelings anyway. I am his love, his joy, and to an extent his creative side. I feel the same love for you as he does, because in a way I am it, or at least, like I said, and aspect of it. I haven’t made you uncomfortable, have I?” His voice was small, but she could hear the longing in it. It made her heart lurch a little.  
“Uh… well… I wasn’t expecting that. I… I’m not sure. This is all a bit…”  
“It’s fine. I understand. I would never want you to do anything that you are not happy with. Thats all I want for you is happiness.”  
“I didn’t say no Violet. I just… I need to wrap my head around all this. Like you said you are kind of like Mark, certainly more so than Dark is.” The silence fell heavy on the room when she finished speaking. Her breathing had picked up, and she could see that his had as well. The look in his eyes, those captivating violet eyes, melted her inside. The air felt heavy in the room, like the deep breath before the dive. She gave a small nod at him, and for a moment he did nothing, giving her a searching look, obviously judging for any hesitation. She gave him a soft smile. Inside she could feel butterflies. She remembered this feeling from when she had kissed Mark for the first time. That had been in the rain as well.  
Violet slowly brought his hand up, placing it gently on her face. He stared deep into her eyes for a moment, before softly closing his and leaning in. This kiss was soft and sweet, but full of everything he did not put into words. She laced and arm under his, and let it rest on his side, and she felt him shiver beneath her. There was no denying this was a strange situation to be in, but it felt strangely right. He pulled gently away from the kiss, eyes still closed, savouring the lingering feeling of the kiss. He let out a deep sigh.  
“That was everything I dreamed it would be. Thank you.” He whispered. “ Never forget how much you are loved. You are so, so beautiful. So perfect.” He punctuated his words with soft touches to her face and arms. She felt like she was going to cry. Her heart swelled a little.  
“I’m leaving now. It’s best that I leave now before the rain stops. If I don’t then we have no idea who might pop out when I go, but if I leave now, I can guarantee that it will be Mark who comes back to you.”  
“Oh… ok… will I see you again ever?”  
“Who knows? But I will be there. Think of me when it rains. Maybe one day I can come out when it rains without having to go via Dark. That would be nice. Until that day lets hope you don't have to see me again, because that would mean you had to suffer him first.” She slowly nodded. He pecked her on the cheek before leaning away from her again.  
“Goodbye love” He said, a small violet tear rolling silently down his cheek. His eyes began to roll back into his head, as they did she saw the violet in his eyes fade, like a light was being turned off behind them. As the violet swirled away, it was replaced with the warm chocolate brown that could only be Marks. He let out a soft moan as he fell back onto the bed. He was out of it. She leaned towards him gingerly, taking care not to strain her hurting body. She moved a bit of hair out of his face. He softly sighed, and whispered her name. Her stomach did a little flip. She was glad to have him back. Today had been exhausting. She laid her head on his chest and wrapped an arm around him. She listened to his heart beat and breathing. It was even and soothing. She was still going to suggest that he go to hospital when he woke up. Just to be sure. She drifted to sleep on him, listening to the rain and smiling.

The movement of the warm body under her woke her. Mark was stirring. She was glad that she had woken up before him. She hadn’t intended on falling asleep. It was sunset. The rain was just starting to ease, and the sun was starting to shine through the clouds, making the sky turn to fire. She looked up at Mark. His eyes were just fluttering open. He looked a little dazed. He blinked down at her.  
“Hey sleepyhead” she said soft and smiling. His eyes widened. She forgot that she must look like a bit of a mess again, but Violet had done a good job of tending to her wounds. There were bound to be cuts and bruises though. He carefully sat up, helping her to sit too. He looked so sad. She wrapped her arms around him and held him. He was shaking a little.  
“Did you want a drink or something? Some thing to eat. You must be exhausted baby.” She said soothingly rubbing his back. “Besides we have a lot to discuss”

“Another one? How did I not even know? That is the weirdest fucking thing” His head was in his hands. You hadn’t needed to explain what had happened when Dark was there. True to Dark’s word Mark had seen every second of it. He had heartbreakingly explained that he was there, could see and feel everything, but there was nothing that he could do. He had tried everything. But then everything had gone blurry and dark. He had kind of backed out. He could hear Dark raging in the darkness. Screaming and howling with utter fury, and Mark had feared that he was killing her. She told him about Violet. She told him about his eyes, everything he had said, and what he had asked her.  
“What did you say?” He asked. She looked up at him feeling guilt burn through her. At the time it had felt right, but now she felt awful. Was it cheating? Would he be angry at her? She had felt it was only right to tell him though. He deserved her honesty, if nothing else. She cleared her throat and steadied her nerve.  
“I said that I wasn’t sure. He said he didn’t want to pressure me or make me feel bad. I guess… I don’t know. I was kind of lost in the moment. He is more like you than Dark I think. I sounded so sad. I just… I let him kiss me.” Her voice trailed into nothing as she told him. It was the right thing to do. He sat there for a moment eyes down at the sandwich she had made him that was on the counter in front of him. He was processing this. Hell she was still processing all of this.  
“Was he a better kisser than me?” He asked, a small smile lighting his eyes. That schoolboy spark of mischief that she adored. But she still felt nervous.  
“No of course not you goof! It was you, but not. I don't know how to explain. Like with Dark he has all the fire and fury, but Violet is soft, gentle and tender. It’s like Violet said its both sides of you. Passion and frustration, love and hate. Every one has those sides to them, but with you it’s just…well… more blatant.”  
“Huh… I guess. Well I'm not going to lie, I feel weird about what happened with you and Violet. But I guess I can’t entirely blame you. This has all been so fucking crazy. I never wanted any of this. I thought I had a better handle on this. I certainly didn't want you to get hurt. I hate myself for that. So the least I can do I guess is let you find a little island of comfort in all this… madness. To be Honest I have no reason to bitch. Look at you. I honestly thought that he had killed you. I don't know what I would do…” He trailed off into his own thoughts.  
They ate and talked. He agreed to go to the hospital tomorrow. He wasn’t feeling to it right now mentally. He just wanted to stay here with her and wrap his head around this. The idea that whatever was going on in his head was not all malicious seemed to be comforting. They laughed, joked, watched a movie. For the first time in a couple of months things felt ok again. There was none of the underlaying strain from Mark battling against himself.  
When the went up to bed they lay in each others arms, a tangle of limbs, tired but content. Mark was very quickly snoring. There were soft fits and starts of drizzle at the window, left over from the down pour earlier. She smiled and closed her eyes. Things were going to get better. Mark was worth the effort of all this. She loved him, and she knew that in her bones. She began to drift to sleep, and some where, quietly in the darkness as she slipped into sleep was a soft whisper  
“Sleep well love”.


End file.
